


Call me

by WhiskyNotTea



Series: Thermodynamics High School AU [2]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: College AU, F/M, High School AU, I really don't know if it goes more unsafe for work than this, NSFW, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyNotTea/pseuds/WhiskyNotTea
Summary: Claire is in Edinburgh. Jamie, in Ann Arbor. Distance, however, was never enough to keep these two apart.A phone sex ficlet (smutlet) in the Thermodynamics AU, taking place after Chapter 47.





	Call me

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW!

[ ](https://whiskynottea.tumblr.com/image/182829283393)

* * *

 

He was late. More than an hour late.

I checked my phone, read one more line of my book, then checked again. I scooted further down in my bed, the duvet almost covering the back of my head. On my pillow, the book I was reading lay side by side with my phone, but the action in the former could not hold my attention more than the silence of the latter.

He was supposed to have finished training at half past seven -  _his_  half past seven. My half past twelve.

The clock on my wall patiently counted every second that ticked away.  _Twenty to two_ , and I started getting sleepy. My head had actually lolled once or twice, making me instantly open my eyes wide, as if to convince myself that I hadn’t dozed off.

“Promise ye’ll wait for me, Sassenach,” he had said.

And I, stupidly, gave him my word.

_Where are you, Jamie Fraser?_

I rolled my eyes, then rubbed them forcefully with both fists to keep the sleep away.

Five minutes later, I had closed my book, set the phone on my pillow, just a few inches away from my face, and finally closed my eyes.

It felt amazing. Promise or not, the warmth of my bed and the quiet of the room made me smile with content. I would explain everything in the morning. Or maybe he would. Yes, he was the one owing me some explanations since he had stood me up.

–

My phone vibrated against my pillow two times before the song started. Our song. The first notes were sweet, mellow.

“Mmmm …” It was the best I could manage, and I kept my eyes closed, still trying to chase my dreams before they slipped away from me.

“Baaaabe?” he drawled.

That was enough to wake me - a little, at least.

“Are you drunk?” I asked in a voice still raspy from sleep.

“Nah, not drunk. I walked back to the dorm. And I’m standing as we speak.”

“Well, congratulations. I’m sleeping. And you’re late.”

“No, no, no. You’re not sleeping. You’re talking!” He stated the obvious in a voice that reminded me of a toddler and I opened my eyes, because one has to have their eyes open to properly roll them.

“You’re drunk,” I announced, keeping my tone as severe as I could manage.

“I’m - not. And ye aaaaaarena sleepin’.”

“Well, apparently now I’m not. But it’s late here, you know.”

“Late, she says. Time is retalive, Sassenach. Retal - ret -”

“Relative.”

“Aye!”

_A drunken Einstein._

By that time I had forgotten all pretence of seriousness and grumpiness and I was snorting with laughter.

“Jamie? Where is John?”

“I fooled them all, Sassenach. Told them I was verra tired and I couldna stay for more drinks. But ye ken what?” He paused for dramatic effect, and for a moment perfect silence greeted me from the other end. I thought he might have dropped dead already, and wished he was at least lying on his bed. “I’m not tired,” he whispered-shouted, at last.

This time I laughed out loud.

“Are ye laughing at me?” he inquired, in a voice of feigned offense.

“I most certainly am!” I replied, still laughing.

“Well, ye’ll pay for that.”

“Oh aye?” I mocked him. “How? You’re going to stand up all night long to prove you’re not drunk?”

“Nah.” His voice was more sober now, but I was sure that a wicked grin was spreading across his face. “Give me a moment to get undressed.”

I granted his request, almost fully awake now. I had seen Jamie drunk, and he was a sight to behold. He would run his hands through his hair as if they were getting in the way and his facials expressions became exaggerated, making him look silly and irresistible all at once. But he had miraculously stopped drinking before becoming hammered tonight, and that was the most important detail of all. He hadn’t once, and he had spent all night long embracing the toilet - or so he’d told me.

“Back,” he breathed, and I heard the little noises he always made as he lay down. “I came back for you.”

“You were supposed to come back I-don’t-even-know-how-many hours ago.”

“I ken.” Regret was evident in his voice. “I couldna. The guys… We made a bet and then we ended up in Brad’s room and he had beers… I had to stay, it wasna right -”

“Okay, okay,” I interrupted his babbling. I could afford to wait until the morning, after he slept it off, to find why it had taken him so long to get home.

“But I came back,” he said again. “I wanted to hear ye. All I was thinking about, Sassenach, was ye.”

I felt my lips curling in a wide, happy smile. “Hmm… Did you, now?”

“Only ye. I missed yer voice today. It always soothes me to talk to ye. And I couldn’t stop thinking of yer skin, white and smooth under my fingers… Oh, I’ve missed yer skin so, babe. I’ve missed running my hands over it and seein’ it responding to my touch. Ye know yer skin kens my hands? It kens how I love it, it kens that it rouses me to see it wake under my fingers. Oh - and my tongue, Sassenach. I almost forgot it. I love to trail my tongue over ye. And find yer nipples, ah yer nipples…” Jamie moaned, then groaned in the thought of my nipples.

I would have laughed at him if I wasn’t suddenly aroused myself. We hadn’t done that before, and I guessed he’d needed to get a few drinks in him to finally initiate the play. But all this sexy talk was different, exciting. He’d never talked with so many details when we were close, most likely because he had access to everything he wanted to do.

Jamie groaned again, then sighed. “I love yer breasts, Sassenach. They fit in my palms perfectly, and when yer nipples are taut, all I want is to lick them and nip at them and suck them until yer breaths come hard and fast and all ye can do is whimper and moan. Oh, when ye’re moaning, babe, I can feel the sound go straight through my body to my cock, and it hardens, aching for ye.”

One more thing about drunk Jamie, he wouldn’t shut up. But what he had started was a game for two and I intended to make that clear.

“Where is your hand now, Jamie?”

“What?” The surprise in his voice indicated that he hadn’t been sure I wanted to play along. But I needed to feel him, in any way I could, and if the limit was listening to his groans and fantasies, it was enough for me.

“Are you hard now?” I stressed every word, my voice purring. I didn’t wait for his response. “Take your cock in your hand, as I would take it if I was there.”

“Ah Dhia.” It wasn’t more than a breath. He avoided replying to my question with one of his own. “What are ye wearing?”

“Pyjamas.”

“Underneath?”

“Black panties. Cheekies, actually. Do you remember what those are?” His groan was the only reply, and the best I could ask for. We had compared all kinds of women lingerie one day when we passed by a lingerie shop. Cheekies, he had decided, were his favorite. His breathing was heavy now, labored. “No bra,” I added with a sly smile.

“Ye never were a bra when ye sleep,” he stated and continued before I could speak again. “Close yer eyes. Run yer fingers down your stomach and then slowly upwards. Now cup yer breast, Sassenach.” A low muffled sound left his throat. I followed his directions. “Think that’s my hand on yer body. Flick yer nipple, like I like to do. Is it hard?”

“Mmhmm,” I sighed.

“Imagine that I’m there, babe. I bend my head and take yer nipple in my mouth, sucking it. First softly, then hard.”

My breathing became faster, matching his. I could hear the air leaving his mouth, hitting the receiver. “I love it when you do that,” I said, thinking of his red curls against the white skin of my breast.

A chuckle. “I ken. Tis only just, you know, because I love all the things ye do to me, too.”

“Are you hard?” I bit my lip while asking, pushing our play to more nether regions.

“I’m hard as a rock, for you. I’m always so hard for you. I just think of you and my cock knows, and responds in an instant.”

“I want to kiss you on the neck, while trailing my hand over your chest and lower, scratching your skin with my nails. But I’ll stop just below your navel,” I paused, drew a short breath and bit my lip, imagining his body at my mercy. “And I won’t touch you when you need me the most. Then I’ll slowly kiss you down your stomach, biting you softly as I make my way to take your cock in my mouth. To lick the shaft and then suck it, and feel it growing even more.”

“Claire…” He could hardly speak. I felt powerful and vulnerable, exposed in a way different than when I stood naked in front of him. But I trusted Jamie, and I let myself free, not censoring my thoughts before I’d share them with him.

“Touch yerself for me.”

I moved my hand under my pyjama bottoms and my panties and did as he asked, stroking my clit.

“I do.”

This was insane. And so, so erotic. To listen to him and know he was hard for me, to tease and be teased, to touch myself for him… It was overwhelming. I closed my eyes and focused on the responses of my body, on his husky voice, on all the thoughts that ran wild inside my head.

“Are ye wet?”

“Mmmm. I want you so much.”

“I want ye too. All I want is to feel ye around my cock, feel yer slick pussy as I enter it. Slowly at first, until you open for me. I want ye to cross yer legs behind my back, Sassenach.”

I could almost feel him on top of me. “I’ll do that. And then I’ll run my hand through your hair, and bring you down to me for a kiss.” I always loved running my fingers through his fiery curls. “And I’ll give you a long, long kiss, feeling your skin hot against mine, feeling you inside me.”

“Yer lips are always so sweet, like honey.”  _Well, that was new._ “And so full. I kiss ye back and all the while I feel yer slippery pussy taking my cock inside, deeper and deeper. And when I fully enter you, I stay there for a moment, just kissing ye, feeling ye.”

“But I move,” I said with a grin.

“Oh, ye do.” I heard him smile back. Ye rock yer hips against me and I start moving as well, now entering you with more force.”

I wasn’t far. I could feel my orgasm building. “Jamie,” I whispered and then stopped.

“Then I’ll move faster and faster, listening to your gasps and moans, listening to the sounds of your wet pussy taking my cock… And you’ll move with me, babe, meeting me at every thrust.”

I could hardly breathe. “Jamie,” I whispered, so low that I didn’t know if he had heard me. “I’m so close.”

“Come, come for me. I’m close, too. I think of us together and I canna keep myself any longer. Thinking about how you feel when I’m inside ye drives me crazy.”

My back arched and then I started shaking and jerking. I kept my eyes closed, remembering how his body felt on top of mine, how his cock felt when it filled me. I heard him groan in sync with my moans, and then we both fell silent, our rushed breaths the link that kept us connected.

“I love you,” he said a long moment later.

“Me too. We should do that more often, you know.”

“Aye, I dinna ken why it took as so long to get started.”

‘So long’. It was only our second week apart.

“I hope ye never get bored of me, Claire,” he said, his voice sweet and sleepy.  “Because I will never get enough of you.”

“So, let’s hope I won’t.” I laughed. “For your sake,” I added haughtily.

“Ye smug… Snobbish…”

“Love of my life? Is that what you’re searching for?”

He didn’t speak for a few seconds, then timidly said, “Aye, I guess so.”

_My sweet Scot._

“You’re lucky I find you so interesting, then,” I whispered, as if it were a secret. “And I can’t live without you.”

“Ye canna, can ye?” The timid lad was gone, and a smug, happy tone made his words light now. “Good. I’ll go clean myself now, because ye made a mess here.”

“ _I_ made a mess?”

“Ye, my witch. You know…” he started, but stopped abruptly.

“What?”

“Nothing. You’ve bewitched me, is all. I’m under yer power, and happy to be there.”

“That was certainly not all.”

A long pause, followed by a heavy sigh. “It’s just that… Everybody makes fun of me here, because I believe we can make it work. Even with this distance between us.” I froze. I hadn’t expected such a serious turn in our bantering. Before I could speak, though, Jamie continued. “But they dinna ken, Claire. They dinna ken how it feels to be whole.”

“No,” I agreed, relief washing over me. I drew breath again, free of the weight that had sat on my chest. “They don’t. And for what’s worth, I believe it too, Jamie. And this is what matters. The two of us.”

Just before I slept that night, I thought about the different turns our lives had taken and how things would irreversibly change in the future. But no matter the exact routes we’d follow, we were both going in the same direction, and I knew that at the end, we’d meet again. Till then, we would find all the little things that would keep us together, facing the same future.


End file.
